The Miroku Song Parodies
by ShamanQueens
Summary: Song parodies of our favourite perverted monk. First there was Horny by Mousse T, Stacey's Mom by Fountains of Wayne and now Is it cos I'm cool by Mousse T.
1. I'm Miroku

This is my first song parody so please be nice. This is by me, Erin. And it's the girls' point of view first, then Miroku's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song Horny by Mousse T.

* * *

**I'm Miroku**

Oh my god, it's Miroku  
Oh my god, it's Miroku  
Oh my god, it's Miroku  
Oh my god, it's Miroku

Should Miroku come to your village, better stay at home  
And if your outside, stay away because his hands like to roam  
Don't get caught in his charming words, you'll soon be rejected  
So if you see him you need to tell him, no no no

Why do you feel our butts  
We've really had enough  
Why don't you settle down, with one girl, Houshi  
And we can wait for you  
Cause of what you're gonna do  
My head is ringing so I'm singing this song for you

You pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert  
So peverted, pervert, pervert, pervert  
You pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert  
You're horny, so keep away from us tonight.

I search from town to town, but I can't find a women for me  
I may be a Monk, but I sure don't believe in selibacy  
And if I found someone, it's turns out to be an evil Youkai  
Who only want to eat me, boy, what a life

All I do is touch your bum  
Village girls just aren't much fun  
My cheek is stinging so I'm singing this song for you

I'm Miroku, Miroku, roku, roku  
So Miroku, Miroku, roku, roku  
I'm Miroku, Miroku, roku, roku

Won't you have my baby tonight

* * *

Well first song parody, tell me what you think in a review.

Until next time


	2. Miroku's Charm

The second song parody is here, I hope you enjoy it!

The local girls sing the first verse, Miroku sings the bridge, the girls sing the chorus and Sango sings the second verse, hope that helps.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Stacey's mom by Fountains of Wayne

* * *

**Miroku's Charm**

Miroku's charm has got it going on  
Miroku's charm has got it going on  
Miroku's charm has got it going on  
Miroku's charm has got it going on

Miroku, isn't that monk just so cool (just so cool)  
When we see him we all begin to swoon (begin to swoon)  
But we all run away and have to hide (have to hide)  
When he starts asking us to have his child (have his child)

You know I'm not the priestly monk that I seem to be  
I want pretty girls, to have lots of my babies

Miroku's charm has got it going on  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long  
But Miroku can't you see  
My butt is my own property  
I know it might be wrong, but I fell for Miroku's charm

Miroku's charm has got it going on  
Miroku's charm has got it going on

You know that Miroku, he does have a softer side (a softer side)  
He doesn't chase after other girls all of the time (all of the time)  
When I can't sleep in the middle of the night (of the night)  
He comes and sits beside me, under the twinkling starlight (twinkling starlight)

You know I'm not the priestly monk that I seem to be  
I'll try to grow up girl, just come close to me

Miroku's charm has got it going on  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long  
But Miroku can't you see  
My butt is my own property  
I know it might be wrong, but I fell for Miroku's charm

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review 

Until next time


	3. It's cos I'm a fool

Another one by Mousse T, I just love their songs and they fit so well. Here's the next Miroku song parody, 'It's cos I'm a fool' to 'Is it cos I'm cool'. First verse is Miroku, second is Sango and third is back to Miroku. This ones a bit more romantic I think but still very funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song by Mousse T and I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**It's cos I'm a fool**

It's cos I'm a fool  
That I fell for you, you just entered my life and were just so cool  
It's cos I'm a fool  
That I'm now in love and I'm happy to see that you love me too  
It's cos I'm a fool  
That even if my hands wander I still only have eyes for you

It's cos I'm a fool  
It's cos I'm a fool

Now, how could it be?  
That when I have to slap you, I do it very much lovingly  
Now, how could it be?  
When we sit under the moon and stars, you are just so close to me  
Now, how could it be?  
I think that I'm falling in love, but Miroku no babies please

Now, how could it be?  
Now, how could it be?

I'm not lying or walking away  
I'm just looking around  
For some decent village girls  
I'm only pretending  
It's you that I'm eyeing  
It's just love that I'm sending your way  
And I'm coming to say  
I'll hold you, please hold me too

It's cos I'm a fool  
It's cos I'm a fool

* * *

Hope you liked and thanks for reading and please review.

Until next time


End file.
